<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft and Warm by MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351707">Soft and Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot'>MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelstember 2020, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Post-Canon, ancient, bookshops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't think he has space in his heart for anyone. Just this once, he'll make an exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Feelstember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft and Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 7 Feelstember: Ancient</p><p>https://feelstember.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The usual, Merlin?” smiled the barista on the other side of the counter. Merlin nodded good-naturedly. “You know it, Samantha. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin paid for his coffee and blueberry muffin, moving to the pick-up line, and began playing with his phone to pass the time. He was well on his way to a high score in Jump Kitten when he heard his name called, startling him. “Hey Merlin, here's your order,” said a sienna-skinned person with at least ten facial piercings, tattoos up both arms, and pink and green highlights in their bleached-blond hair. “Thanks Robbie. You're the best!” The person in question grinned at him and bid him a good day.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin sipped his coffee on his way back out to the street and gave a hum of pleasure. Coffee was one of the many things of the modern day that he would always appreciate, along with indoor plumbing and Netflix.</p><p> </p><p>He'd decided to take the day off; he could do that, since he was privately rich and worked for himself. One doesn't live for over fifteen hundred years without developing something of a nest egg. This lifetime around, he was a computer programmer. He'd first learned it several decades ago when computers were still in their infancy, and found it very helpful whenever he needed to start his life over again, as he no longer had to hire professionals to create a new person for him; he just did it himself. So, for now, he made apps and programs for small businesses. He really enjoyed it; it passed the time, and he supported the local economy.</p><p> </p><p>On this particular day, he figured that he would go to a little used bookshop that he had done business with years before. The owners were a charming old man named Guillermo who reminded him of Gaius, if Gaius had ever been a hippie with a penchant to flirt with every young man to walk in the door, and his husband Rhyse.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as it was a rare sunny day in England, Merlin decided to take a long walk instead of the Underground. The vast majority of people acted like it was any other day, rushing down the sidewalks with nary a glance at the people who shared their city. There were some people enjoying the weather, though. There was a mother with a brightly dressed toddler and a stroller chatting with an older woman feeding the pigeons and squirrels on a bench in a park he passed. A young couple held hands and walked leisurely together, looking at each other with stars in their eyes, occasionally leaning towards the other, saying something in their ear, and giggling. They didn't notice at the all the looks of those rushing by, offended as if taking a moment to breathe was a capital offense when they had Very Important Things to do.</p><p> </p><p>The old warlock tossed his coffee cup and paper bag in a public trashcan as he passed it, and turned down a smaller street. If he hadn't done work for Guillermo and Rhyse those few years ago, he never would have known about the shop at all, and considering that he had lived in England for most of the last century, that was saying something.</p><p> </p><p>When he pushed the door to the shop open, and heard a familiar tinkle of the bell over the door and the smell of old books wafted over his senses. He closed his eyes to take in the scent, drowning in nostalgia. Books; he loved them. They were one thing that, with the help of a few handy spells, would never leave him unless he wanted them to.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” greeted an accented voice, “Our beautiful boy is back again. Rhyse!” he called to the back of the store, “Make some tea! Our Merlin is here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Guillermo,” Merlin said warmly. Even though he was older than anyone could imagine, he always felt cared for when he came to the shop. “Just popping by to say hello and see if you've got anything new.”</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed and gestured towards a sitting area where an old velvet Victorian settee and armchairs surrounded an ancient coffee table. “There's plenty of time for that, Merlin. Sit, sit!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin followed his instructions, choosing to rest on one of the armchairs. After his long walk it was nice to get off his feet. The other man joined him, and they began to chat about all sorts of things, with Rhyse shortly joining them with tea and more conversation. They spoke about the lovely weather, politics, the success of the bookshop and Merlin's programming business and, as always Merlin's lack of a partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, Merlin,” Rhyse said. “A lovely, intelligent man like yourself? Any person would be lucky to have you.” Merlin rolled his eyes fondly, familiar with this line. “It's just,” the man continued, “You just seem so sad. I can tell you are a young person who finds joy in life, but at times, your eyes seem as old as the world itself. You are an old soul, and you could do with some company to liven up that heaviness inside of you.”</p><p> </p><p>By this point, Rhyse had his hand on Merlin's shoulder, as if comforting him, though Merlin had not given any overt reaction to his words. “Rhyse.” Merlin started, “Guillermo. I know you wish the best for me, but I'm not looking for anyone right now. To be honest, I'm not sure I ever will, at least not seriously. There have been loves in my life—many, in fact—but there was only one that ever completed me, and he is gone now. The best I can do is try to enjoy my life and hope that he will someday return to me. No one can take his place.” He had the look in deep blue eyes that Rhyse had described; sad, distant, yet slightly hopeful. His small smile was wistful.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin found himself embraced, first by one set of arms, then by another. “Oh, Merlin.” came Guillermo's voice, thick with emotion. “We never knew. You are so young yet you hold such pain.” The arms receded, and the old couple were back on the settee with sorrowful eyes. Rhyse took his hand, stroking the top of it with a gentle thumb. “I'm sorry Merlin, if we have bothered you with our mother henning. You're right, we do want what best for you, but you're the one who knows what that is. I hope that your man comes back and you can live your happily ever after.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin nodded, unable to speak due to a tightness in his throat and a heaviness in his chest, and he looked down and away as tears threatened to spill.</p><p> </p><p>The couple gave him a moment to gather himself, and he did by taking a few deep, shuddering breaths. He sniffed one last time and gave them a tremulous smile. “Thank you, both. It means a lot to me that you both care about me. I care about you too, more than you know.” They both looked back at him with soft eyes, and then at each other. A silent conversation of widened eyes, moving eyebrows and small nods later, and Rhyse stood. “Wait one moment, Merlin.” He stood and disappeared into the back of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin shot a questioning look at Guillermo, but the other man just sent him a secretive smile. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Rhyse returned with a large canvas bag. He handed it to Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“I've been working on it for a while. We were going to wait until Christmas, but—well, just open it. You'll see.”</p><p> </p><p>The warlock was curious, so when he opened the bag and saw a knitted bundle, he pulled it out. He gasped softly at the velvet-soft and silky texture, and the beautiful flowing pattern of the large blanket. Holding it up, he noticed that the colors were reminiscent of the ocean; there were various shades of blue, from a light baby blue to a deep turquoise, blending down to sandy earthy colors at the bottom. “Oh,” Merlin breathed. “It's gorgeous. Wow. Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” He stood, carefully laid the blanket on his vacated seat, and wrapped his arms around his two friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Something to keep you warm when our hugs are far away.” Guillermo said into his shoulder. Merlin released them and admired the blanket again. “Thank you.” he repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Our pleasure Merlin,” spoke Rhyse, pleased. “Now finish your tea, and then go home and wrap yourself up in it!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin did so, and gave them another series of hugs on his way out of the shop, the bag with his new blanket slung over one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He had been in the shop for at least an hour or two, and the skies were grey again; standard English weather. He still smiled when he looked up at it, happy it at least wasn't raining. As soon as he had the thought, he felt a wetness hit his forehead. “I guess I spoke too soon.” he mumbled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>The weather didn't waste time, and soon their was a solid rain going. He was still on a side street, but from where he was he could see those on the main road walking faster, to get to their destinations and out of the rain. Others barely seemed to notice it, just like they hadn't noticed the beautiful weather earlier in the day.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin perked up suddenly. He was having a <em>funny feeling</em>. Not an altogether terrible one, just a <em>sense</em><span> that something was not entirely alright. He looked around, but nothing seemed to be amiss.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard it. There was a narrow alley between the two buildings he was beside, and a rustling sound came from within it. He cautiously walked towards it, but could still see nothing. Dipping into the alley, he heard it again. There was movement amongst some trash bags, the shuffling of a newspaper. Merlin through for a moment, unpleasantly, of rats. Eyes flashing gold for a moment, the trash bags and newspapers lifted and shifted to the other side of the alley before settling back down on the ground. Revealed, wet and dirty and oh-so-tiny, was a kitten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin crouched down to take a closer look at it. The tiny thing looked at him with it's unfocused baby blue eyes and toddled in his direction. It was so filthy that he didn't know what color it was, but a quickly whispered spell fixed that. It was revealed to be a light blue-grey color, and seemed irresistibly soft. Another spell took care of any parasites that may be on it, and Merlin lifted up the kitten, cradling it in his hands, and stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten fit into his two hands easily, and it looked at him without fear. “Oh, look at you.” Merlin whispered, “All alone, just like me.” He stroked it's head carefully with one finger, and it leaned into the touch. In that moment, he made a decision. “I suppose that I can find some space in my heart for you, little one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tucked the kitten into his jacket and headed home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin sat on his plush couch in his flat, hands cradling a cup of tea as he watched the kitten sleep soundly in his lap. He had made one stop on the way home; the pet shop, for everything he would need to welcome the kitten home. She—for the kitten was female—was exhausted after such a trying day, and was asleep before Merlin even made it home with her. He managed to wake her up just long enough to get a mix of wet food and milk replacer into her belly before she went again off into dreamland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drank the last of his tea, setting it down on a side table. Picking up the kitten to cradle her in his arms, he pulled his new, lovingly-made blanket over his chest, leaning back. Stroking her from her little nose to her tiny tail, he smiled a small, gentle smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>It's you and me, now.”</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed. Kudos are hugs and comments are love :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>